


Who Needs Pets?

by Benefit_Flubbercrack



Series: The ‘We Are Venom’ Show [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Eddie, No pets, Other, Pet Names, Sad Eddie, Sweet, Symbiotic Relationship, Teratophilia, They can’t have pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom makes it all better, Xenophilia, it’s so fluffy i’m gonna die, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benefit_Flubbercrack/pseuds/Benefit_Flubbercrack
Summary: •|• Eddie feels sad that they can’t have a pet, and Venom makes him feel better •|•





	Who Needs Pets?

The last time Eddie had a pet, was that cat he had with Anne. But ever since they got together, animals don’t like Eddie. They’ll bark at him, hiss, whimper. They’d chase them if they could, they don’t want anything to do with them.

Venom tried to tell him this, but Eddie wouldn’t listen to them. The reporter wanted to believe that animals would still love them. But Eddie finally came to realize this after he tried to do something nice for them by taking a trip to the zoo. The outcome bordered on disastrous. Every animal they came into contact with freaked out, banged on their enclosure’s until they were told to leave and never come back.

Venom could feel the sadness in their host. They know Eddie loves animals, despite that incident with the lobster, and they feel really bad.

•|•

One day while walking back home from a run, Eddie stopped when he heard small, but loud squeaking in the alley up ahead. His feet took him to the alley where he found a gray and white kitten stumbling around in a pile of old newspapers.

Their host fill with hope, but they also felt the doubt. The reporter took the chance by stepping closer to it. Holding his hand out, Eddie smiled and said “Hey. Hey there little baby. Where’s your mommy?”

The kitten continued to meow, not really looking at Eddie, but just as the reporter touched it, the kitten whipped around and hissed at him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.”

Eddie tried to reach for the kitten again, but the creature smacked at the reporters hand with its paw and scrambled back, arching it’s body in defense. The cat continued to meow and hiss at him.

**_Eddie, let’s just go._ **

Venom felt a shift in the reporter’s emotions, his happiness and hope quickly replaced with the same sadness from the zoo incident. It took everything in the symbiote not to come out and scare the life from this creature, but they couldn’t really blame it. Their host pulled back and nodded.

“Yeah, okay.”

Not a word was said the rest of the way home.

•|•

After they shared a nice helping of tater tots, Venom spoke up.

**_I’m sorry, my love. It’s my fault that they don’t like us._ **

Eddie shook his head. “Nah, V. It’s alright, I should’ve listened to you before...If I did, we wouldn’t have been kicked out of the zoo...And banned from it...I just thought a pet could’ve been nice for us, ya know? Could’ve been fun.”

**_I understand. But if those creatures don’t like us, we shouldn’t fight for their affections. Who needs them? You have us after all._ **

A tiny black head appeared on the reports chest, and Eddie smiled. The black goo rubbed against Eddie’s neck before giving his cheek a tiny lick.

**_We can be your pet._ **

The reporter bumped his head against the goo and closed his eyes. “I know, babe. But you’re so much more than that.” That earned him another lick and he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I think I’ll do one last one after this for now, and then take a break because I want to devote some time to a new project that I’m working on, it’ll be awhile before I’m done with it, and it’ll be in another fandom. *gasp* So I hope you guys continue to enjoy these, I love writing them, these two are climbing up the ship ladder and could potentially, and eventually reach the OTP level :3 <3<3\. 
> 
> I think the last one I will do for awhile will potentially be a crossover of the comics and movie. (Though I’ve only read two Venom comics since watching the movie, I know about a certain (and big) part of the story.) Eddie will be the Tom Hardy Eddie (which I love, I fucking love Tom Hardy, he killed it as Eddie in my opinion.) but it’ll be a story from the comics and that’s all I will say about that ;) <3<3.


End file.
